Sanctarium No More
by Hydro-Merano
Summary: A group of friends at Gaiden Academy. A Storm or something much more dangerous? Sora is missing with Donald and Goofy, Kairi is stuck on the island. Riku missing. Who can help us now? SoraxKairi, Clorith, and LeonxRinoa, a lot of romance but it has humor.
1. Stormy Night

**Stormy Night - Chapter 1**

It was a dark and cold night; clouds were slowly rolling into view over Gaiden Academy. The clouds rolled over Indorath Gardens, revealing a small group of friends standing next to the Fountain of Destiny in Indorath Garden.

"Hey guys. Is it just me or does it look like it's going to Rain?" asked a young man dressed in an immaculate blue robe.

"What do you think Aerosol? It's cloudy and it seems to be getting windier." Commented a man leaning against one of the stone pillars by the fountain, his platinum blonde hair glistening in the fading moonlight.

"Drake stop being rude to him it's not like we're all so perfect like you." Shana commented walking up with Lanalk following her.

"_What is with these nimrods...I swear I do not know why I hang out with them._" Thought Mystica her uniform flowing in the wind.

"Hey guys…Is that Aqua over there waving at us wildly?" Aerol asked looking at Drake, and Shana.

Aqua walked over to the group smiling as always, staring over at Aerol and his Summoner Uniform wrinkling in the wind. The top of the uniform was a soft blue with white little flowers and vines spiraling around it noticing his brown hair flicking in the wind as well as the bottom of his robe being black and white flowing in the wind.

Her gaze turned to Shana as her smile quickly grew; she was amazed at how her long silky brown hair always seemed perfect as she raised an eyebrow at her scantly clad outfit as if wearing nothing but a pink bustier and white shorts with pink lining.

Her view then saw Lanalk hovering over Shana with his black hair fluttering around, as the wind seemed to pick up even more his uniform kicking up a little, as it seemed to mimic his moderately short-layered hair as his muscled seemed to bulge a little in his uniform.

She then turned toward Drake, her eyebrow quirked a little as he seemed a bit annoyed, his platinum blonde hair losing it's sheen as the moon hid behind dark clouds he seemed to scowl at everyone for a moment before his face returning neutral.

She smiled even more as her gaze looked over to Mystica, her long black hair flowing in the wind along with her uniform skirt, as her pale skin seemed to glisten in the fading moonlight. After staring at them blankly enough she ran up and gave them all each a hug.

The moon now was eclipsed by the clouds hovering over them; little did they realize the clouds were starting to spiral. Aqua broke the slightly long silence as she ruffled her pale blonde hair, and hugged her albino-like skin, trying to warm herself from the freezing air.

"So what are you guys doing out here? Isn't it past Curfew?" Everyone knew it was, but for some reason none of them cared, they just were happy to still be around each other …including Drake despite him not letting it show. Out of nowhere, Aerol's little sister comes running up hugging his leg.

"Jolie! ...What are you doing here?" Aerol asked nearly being knocked over by her.

"Aerol…Mama sent a letter to us again." She said staring innocently up at him, her big green eyes glistening up at him as he just gave her a stare.

"Jolie…don't look at me like that…you know I cannot handle your puppy-dog eyes…Jolina! I mean it!" Aerol sighed as he continued. "Fine what did mom send us now?"

Jolie smiled as she handed him an opened envelope with a letter inside, he took it out and began to read it. His eyes widened as he reached the bottom of the letter, a tear forming in his eye as he put the letter back into the envelope folding it up and placing it into his pocket. "Jolie…I want you to go to the Merano dorms and I will be sure to tuck you in before you go to sleep. Go on." He motioned his sister to go towards the dorms, she simply frowned trying to give him her puppy dog eyes, but this time they did not work. She frowned as she made her way to the dorms.

Aqua came up and hugged him. "Aerol what's wrong?" Aerol's eyes could not take it anymore as they began to stream tears.

"…mom sent us a letter…saying our father disappeared mysteriously…she doesn't know where he is…she is looking but doesn't want me to tell Jolie so she doesn't get scared." He managed to cough out as he tried to fight against the tears.

"Well good riddance probably" Drake said in a serious tone; scowling at Aerol as if crying were a sign of pure weakness.

"Don't worry Aerol we're all sure that your mother will find him." Shana chimed in smiling at him.

Then it began thunder and the wind picked up even more. Some of the tree's started to topple over as a pale purple began to spiral within the clouds above them.

"What in the name of the Heavenly Mother…" Aerol stated glaring up at the sky

"Huh?" Shana asked as she looked up her eyes widening as she saw the clouds. "Lanalk…stand back please." She took out a ivory staff with a golden tip and began to spin it around, chanting softly as she leaned it forward tapping the ground as feathers started to spiral to the spot her staff's tip touched, a small pink dragon with little wings appeared. "Bobo, be on guard."

Aerol nodded slightly as he followed Shana's action. He took out his own staff, ivory with a golden tip. Similar in every way to Shana's staff, and began to spin it around slightly as electrical energy began to follow the tip of his staff as he raised it high into the sky and slamming it into the ground. Small firework-like glittering appeared as it rose into the sky then down to the ground where the tip of Aerol's staff touched, calling forth a weird little Android-like ball with two small robotic legs and two tiny wings on it's back, with a single eye staring up at Aerol. "Drone come forth!"

Now as the two Summoner's remain staring up at the sky. They all knew this was going to get ugly despite not knowing why.

Suddenly it began to get very dark as small patches of darkness appeared on the ground around them. "Oh shi—. " Drake was interrupted as a Shadow appeared out of the Fountain grappling him.

"What the heck are these things!" Aerol shouted as Drone sent an Ice Beam at the Shadow on Drake's face sending it disappearing back to whence it came.

"We don't know Drake! Just keep fighting!" Shouted Lanalk as he swung a large blade that he held against his shoulder sweeping four Shadows' them diminishing as his blade annihilated them.

Mystica raised her hand into the air as she began to chant ancient words softly and thusly shouting "Thunder!" as bolts of lightning come hurling down from the sky thrusting into a group of Shadows behind her.

"Shana I got an idea!" Aerol shouted nodding to her as he began to run towards her

Shana merely nodded as she grabbed Bobo by the tail, and began to spin around holding Bobo's tail as Aerol using Drone to toss him into the air as he turned around facing Shana as Bobo began to spew flames at the surrounding Heartless. Aerol began to chant loudly as Ice began to form around his hands as he pushed his hands forward palms out as he shouted "Blizzard!" multiple times causing the flames to disperse as they reached the Heartless preventing the flames from burning the area, and damaging any Heartless that remained.

Aerol after being able to stay in the air for a mere minute began to fall down to the ground just as Aqua caught him preventing him from getting hurt. "AHHH!" Drake shouted from the other end of the Fountain. Aqua put down Aerol as she ran towards Drake chanting as she ran as energy began to spiral around her entire body and tossing it onto Drake, healing him as she shouted "Cure!" Drake stood back up as a gleam filled his eye as he took out two Katana blades, and slashing the remaining heartless around him as they disappeared returning the Heart's they had stolen. (Or did they...)

They all were breathing heavily as they began to catch their breath. "This isn't good…" Mystica commented. "What were those things?"

"They looked cute!" Shana squealed as she felt they were safe.

"Yeah, but they nearly did us in!" Drake growled walking back to the group dusting himself off.

Aerol than began to double-over as he held his torso, shivering slightly "Ugh! I-I don't feel so good guys…" The other's raised their eyebrows as Aerol was engulfed in some sort of black portal-like orb. Soon after Shana was enveloped by one as well, and it disappeared, and another took Lanalk, as every single one of the group of people began to disappear until none of them were left standing there.

After what Aerol thought was a long time of following, feeling about a half hour in a black abyss he finally hit something hard. His eyes were closed as he felt what seemed to be grass his eyes fluttered open as he saw what appeared to be some orange dog with a weird bump on its head. He raised an eyebrow at it as he set himself up. "Hello…uhm…" he stopped a second as he looks down a little, blinking. "Boy." Aerol reached his hand out to Pluto petting him as he smiled. "So what are you doing here?" Aerol seemed confused as he looked around a little.

"Woof!" Pluto barked biting Aerol's sleeve dragging him.

"Whoa!" Aerol shouted as he almost toppled over, but then stabilized himself and stood up. "What is it boy?"

"Woof! Woof!" Pluto than ran towards a path that led to a lush forest from the beautiful clear road they were surrounded by currently.

Shana fell for what felt like an hour at least as she fell to the ground feeling hard stone against her face that was now bleeding.

"Oh! Are you alright!" A strange woman with long black hair shouted as she ran up to Shana helping her up.

"Huh?" Shana asked looking very confused and in pain.

"I'm Tifa. Are you okay? You seem beat up. Did Raijin and Ken try beating you up? Because, if so I swear I will find them and make them think again for hitting a girl!" Tifa shouted loudly as she seemed to glare around to see if they would appear.

Shana just stood there rubbing her forehead noticing the blood she screamed. Tifa blinked a little as Shana saw the blood; she shook her head a little, as she guided Shana from the small town near Hollow Bastion.

Lanalk fell for what felt like hours. After the long fall he fell into what felt like water…but it wasn't water he fell in as spirits of the dead began to cling to him, he screamed out as he began to swim hectically towards dry land. After catching his breath on the cold brimstone, he rose up and looked around, raising an eyebrow as he walked towards what looked like a green pool. "What the hell..." he muttered to himself

Out of no where came a man with blue skin and a black robe, with fire for hair. "Hell is right herc---…wait your not Jerkules…who are you?" Hades' eyes narrowed at Lanalk.

"None of your business flamboyant…" Lanalk sneered back at Hades.

"Oh…we got a joker do we...Well let's just see how much of a jester you really are." Hades grinned evilly as Lanalk was tackled by Pain and Panic, surrounded by Soldier Heartless.

"Graah!" He shouted as he took out his large sword swinging it wildly knocking out Pain and Panic, and annihilating a couple of the Soldier Heartless, but tackled by the rest and submissioned as Hades made his way to Lanalk's face smirking evilly at him.

"Yes…a very good Jester." Hades laughed his usual evil-kooky laugh as he walked with Lanalk in tow behind.

Drake was walking along after he had been falling for what felt like a day, he was very hungry his stomach growling. He looked around and out of nowhere came Sepiroth dropped from the sky. Sephiroth stood up as slow as possible, his head shifted upward as his glowing eyes glared at Drake. "I see your hungry boy…"

Drake was startled as he backed up sliding two Katana blades out readying himself. "He...he…he…he…" Sephiroth chuckled at Drake "Boy you do not know who you are standing before...It is I…the great…Sephiroth."

Drake stood there, standing upright slowly. "…Who?" Drake raised an eyebrow at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth slide his blade out of the sheath. "Then it is time I showed you who I am." Sephiroth rushed over and slashed at Drake.

Mystica fell out of the blackness and rolled off a small hill of snow. "Ow! Ow! Ow! OWWWW!"

Mystica slipped out of consciousness just as Mulan came out of a cavern with Mushu with a tall man with brown-hair that dangles down to the middle of his neck as he carries a Halberd on his back. "Come on Low-Tide…wait…is there…who is that…Oh my! Low-Tide come with me!" Low-Tide followed Mulan as they ran to Mystica and helped her up. "She's bleeding…we need to get her to the camp." Low-Tide picked her up and he and Mulan ran Mystica to the camp half a mile away.

"What is going on?" Minnie shouted in a loud voice walking around the castle library viewing a screen that had planets on the view, and the castle's security system. "Oh Mickey…please hurry…Pluto?" Minnie asked as she turned and saw Pluto sitting there as what looked like a heartless came up running behind him. "Ooooh noooo!" Minnie shouted.


	2. Aerol's Trouble

**Aerol's Trouble – Chapter 2**

Minnie held her hand out as energy began to gather around her palm as Aerol walked through the door no longer being shrouded from the moonlight. "Uhm…hello?" Minnie quickly held back her hand as the energy dissipated.

"Oh my…hello there. I can see you aren't one of the Heartless." Queen Minnie said as she gracefully put her hands together in front of her dress.

Minnie giggled slightly as Aerol brushed his robe, small black particles falling off it. "Uhm…Where am I? I followed this Dog but I am not entirely sure where he took me." Aerol looked confused at Pluto. All Pluto could do is bark happily, as he circled Aerol.

"Are you sure Pluto?" Queen Minnie asked as Pluto barked again nodding. "Hmm…I suppose it is time." Minnie raised her hands from her dress and clapped them together as one of the bookcases slid open. "Take these paths until you reach a fork, head to your right then go straight ahead until you see flowers in the walls then you follow the blue flowers until you reach a large room. Walk into the center and await the moon. All will be told when the full moon reaches the window." Minnie instructed as a smile appeared on her face, gesturing to the open path.

"Okay…Oh…I am Aerol by the way ma'am." Aerol offered his hand as he walked next to her smiling.

Minnie smiled as Pluto pushed Aerol into the pathway as the bookcase closed directly behind them. Minnie frowned suddenly as she turned towards the door as Heartless rushed in. "Must buy them time…" She muttered as her hands began to glow once more charging at the Heartless. "Holy!"

"Hey! Stop pushing me please!" Aerol pleaded with Pluto as he kept pushing him along down the path.

"Woof! Woof! Bark!" Pluto retorted as he pushed him past the blue flowers gracing the wall as they began to glow as Aerol went past.

Aerol finally made it to a large room as Pluto ran ahead as he stopped pushing Aerol. Pluto began to circle a small pedestal with a large window above it in the ceiling. Small lights of energy spiraled around the room gently gracing the room with light. "Wow…" Aerol stated in amazement as he walked up towards the small pedestal stepping on it as Pluto pushed him up "Whoa!" The moon reached the window within minutes of Aerol stepping upon the pedestal.

"Woof! Bark!" Pluto seemed to be talking to Aerol, but Aerol did not understand. Pluto ran off shortly afterwards down the pathway.

The moon continued to rise as it had reached the window revealing its full light glittering small particles down towards the pedestal Aerol's eyes began to get heavy as he felt like he was starting to fall. His eyes closed as he felt like he was falling in vast darkness. He stepped down into a light and looked around to see three people floating over three other lights, a blue one, a red one, and a green one. A Duck, a Human, and a Human-like Dog were seen in these lights. Aerol reached out his hand towards them, but nothing happened. He then tried to walk towards them…the light followed beneath him as he reached them and a large circle pane-window appeared beneath him with long streaks of light blue and black on the outer edge as a Shadow-Heartless appeared in the middle of it as darker blue soon after appeared behind it filling out the rest of the pane-window. "What…is this place?" Aerol asked as his voice echoed in the abyss.

Suddenly Sora, Donald, and Goofy's eyes opened as Aerol began to fall back again, but this time he hit the windowpane causing it to shatter as Sora, Donald and Goofy remained afloat. A bright white light blinded them all as Sora, Donald and Goofy appeared on the Pedestal as Aerol lay unconscious next to it. "Wh-…what happened...Where are we?" Sora's voice seemed deeper as he looked around asking. Donald and Goofy rubbed their eyes as they jumped off the pedestal not noticing Aerol. Sora followed them and jumped down, but noticing Aerol, he ran over "Whoa! Who is this?" Donald and Goofy shrugged as they ran over as well.

Pluto came running up barking as if he was insane as he ran at Sora nudging him "Hmm?" Sora turned around slightly noticing Pluto as he smiled "Pluto!" Sora hugged Pluto as Donald kept looking over Aerol, nodding to Goofy to pick him up as Goofy did so and began to carry him. "Pluto where are we?" Sora asked, as he looked around, knowing he would not be able to answer.

Donald chimed in "Whaaat!" Donald shouted as he looked around his voice quivering. "Gooofey! We're ins thae Sechret room!" Goof raised an eyebrow at Donald as he looked around.

"Gawrsh Donald…your right Heeyuck! We are!" Goofy laughed as he looked around carrying Aerol.

Pluto barked furiously as he started to drag Sora by the pant's leg, which didn't fit him very well anymore, and he was now taller than goofy! "Whoa Pluto where are you taking me?" Sora shouted as Pluto dragged him into the Pathway, Donald and Goofy ran in chase.

Pluto led them down the long pathway and came up to the entrance where the back of the bookcase. Pluto ran up and bashed into the bookcase causing it to trigger a switch and it reeled back to show Minnie holding back Heartless with all her might. Sora, Donald and Goofy immediately kicked into action, Goofy put Aerol down next to the bookcase as Pluto guarded him. Sora dove at the Heartless slowly making their way to Queen Minnie. Donald raised his staff as he shouted "Thunder!" and a bolt of lightning hurled downward into a fraction of the heartless obliterating them immediately.

Goofy jumped on his shield and slid towards the remaining Heartless as they flew up into the air. Sora then jumped up into the air slashing the airborne heartless sending them into the wall where they dissipated. Sora, Donald and Goofy

Queen Minnie panted softly as she lowered her hands for a moment, but quickly placed them together and held them gracefully in front of her. "Sora! Donald! Goofy! You three are alright I see. This is good news! Where is Aerol the boy who went to retrieve you?" Queen Minnie was a very curious woman (mouse), but was always sincere.

Sora looked back at Goofy then to Donald and then back to at Queen Minnie. "Who?" Sora was always confused when it came to new people. "Wait, do you mean that one guy that we found by the pedestal?" Sora looked back to Goofy, but surprised he did not have him anymore, but it then hit him that Goofy –was- helping them fight.

Queen Minnie looked at Goofy expectantly as Goofy walked over back to the bookcase Pluto growled a little as he saw Goofy's shadow, but turned away from Aerol and whimpered a little after seeing who it was and felt bad for about attacking his friend. "Gawrsh Pluto its only meh Goofy." Pluto backed down even more as his ears lowered as Goofy picked up Aerol and brought him over to Queen Minnie.

"Oh my! What happened to him?" Queen Minnie asked with surprise in her voice. "Did the Heartless get to him?"

Sora frowned as he looked at Aerol tilting his head slightly then back. "_Why is he wearing a dress? …_" Sora thought, but then spoke "We're not sure. We just found him laying there unconscious after we found ourselves standing on some pedestal."

Queen Minnie's eyes widened as she stepped back a little her hands falling down to her sides. "Oh my goodness…the Pedestal of Time worked? Pluto I thought you said this boy wouldn't have been affected…" Queen Minnie frowned at Pluto.

Pluto barked at various moments somehow forming words that Queen Minnie could understand. Queen Minnie just kept nodding to Pluto. However, for Aerol he could hear and understand everyone, but things were getting much darker and more muffled by each passing minute. Goofy felt Aerol get colder as he held him in his arms raising an eyebrow at him. "Uuuuhm…Yo'r Majesty…Queeen Minnae…he's getting' rightfully chilly." Goofy's voice quivering a little due to not having to deal with this before.

Queen Minnie turned from Pluto to Goofy and stepped back even more her hands clenched as she frowned at Aerol. "Oh no, it's beginning…we must hurry! Quickly to the Cornerstone!" Queen Minnie lifted her skirt slightly and ran. Pluto followed her and got up right beside her as they ran towards the Throne Room with a Shadow-Heartless on it shaking his fist at Queen Minnie. "Whoops wrong room…" Queen Minnie's face turned a little red as they went to the OTHER Throne room. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were right behind her rushing and deflecting Heartless along the way.

The Heartless were surrounding them just as Queen Minnie opened the door to the Throne Room (The MAIN throne room) and ran down the carpet. Pluto was on her heels barking as Neo-Shadows began to surround them. Suddenly, Daisy drops down from the ceiling casting Firaga at the surrounding Neo-Shadow's sending them into oblivion. Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran in soon after looking around. "DONALD!" Daisy shouted as she dove onto Donald tackling him to the ground, kissing him all over his face.

Sora, Queen Minnie, and Goofy all stepped back a little as Donald shoved Daisy off him and started to run around the Throne Room with Daisy on his heels. Sora shook his head at them and walked towards the Throne along with Queen Minnie. Goofy carried Aerol right behind them. Queen Minnie reached behind the Throne pressing a button, ironically causing a flushing noise to echo throughout the Throne Room as Donald and Daisy stopped running blinking at Queen Minnie. Sora and Goofy did the same as their jaw's dropped a little. Queen Minnie just laughed. "When ya gotta go…ya gotta go." And pressed the one next to it as the floor slid sideways revealing a staircase going down.

After a long run down the stairs, they found the Corner stone surrounded by thorns and heartless. Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood forward as goofy put down Aerol again. Queen Minnie this time took guard as Pluto charged the Rabid Dogs. Sora dove at the Neo Shadows, Donald casted Thunder at the Blue Rhapsodies, and Goofy tripped and accidentally set the Cornerstone rolling. However, luckily for them it crushed the remaining Heartless. Sora and Donald just blinked as Donald stopped casting, and Sora lowered his Keyblade. After that rather embarrassing incident Sora, Donald, and Goofy put the Cornerstone back on its stand. Minnie was laughing hysterically as Sora, Donald and Goofy finally put it back. However, Donald frowned noticing Aerol was becoming paler. "We gots to huwwy!" Queen Minnie followed Donald's gaze. Her eyes widening as she asked Goofy to place him in front of the Cornerstone.

Goofy quickly obeyed and placed Aerol in front of the Cornerstone. Queen Minnie followed and walked beside Aerol as she raised her hands into the air chanting as her hands began to glow with a soft white light. "Curaga!" A bright light engulfed Aerol. The Cornerstone reacted glowing brighter for a moment as Aerol started to float in the air at the exact height of the Cornerstone. Aerol was adjusted to be standing as a small beam of light pierced through him his eyes shooting open and a loud gasp echoed throughout the chamber.

Aerol floated down and landed on his feet as he held his head looking around confused. "W-where am I?"

Queen Minnie smiled as she motioned towards Sora, Donald and Goofy beckoning them. "Hello Aerol, this is---"

"Wait…How do you know my name?" Aerol stared at Queen Minnie looking very confused. "Oh…wait I am sorry, I remember now I told you earl…ier…sorry please do continue." Aerol's face turned a little red as Minnie continued.

"It's quite alright. This is Sora, Donald and Goofy." Pointing to each one of them as she said their name. "And I am Minnie. Queen of this castle." Aerol's eyes widened as he kneeled immediately.

"I am so sorry your majesty. I interrupted royalty disgracefully." Aerol's head facing the ground. "_Goddess…I am such an idiot! I interrupted a Queen…Ay…I hope she doesn't chop off my head…_"

Queen Minnie giggled slightly and helped him rise. "Do not worry Aerol, your new here and did not know. You seem like a nice enough boy to respect people." Sora realized the comment and quickly followed the same his face turning deep red. Queen Minnie turned around noticing, giggling again. "E tu Sora?" Donald and Goofy chuckled.

Aerol slowly rose to his feet blinking and looking very confused. Queen Minnie walked towards the Cornerstone sighing. "What's wrong your majesty?" Sora asked as he walked up to the Cornerstone as well.

"Something's coming…but I am not sure what…" Queen Minnie looked around, frowning at the Thorns. "An evil is in the castle but where…or why eludes me…"

Aerol turned around facing the door as a dark figure wearing a black robe appeared. "So you know I am here…I see your senses aren't entirely enfeebled by my attempts." Maleficent stood there grinning evilly as she slowly walked towards Aerol. "And who is this? A new comer to our little game of chess?" Aerol started to step backwards but a Shadow Heartless tripped him before disappearing.

"Leave Aerol alone Maleficent!" Queen Minnie shouted as she went to go help Aerol, but was stopped by Donald.

"We cane hahndle this yo'ur mahjesty." Donald said as he stepped forward hitting Maleficent's knee with his staff.

"Away from me you incessant mallard!" Maleficent raised her staff to hit Donald a loud thud echoed as she did and sent him flying back skidding across the ground.

Goofy and Sora ran at Maleficent this time but she sent them back as well with a shield of darkness. "So then Aerol… I think it is time that you see a more interesting side of this little war." Maleficent wrapped him up in her robes

Aerol started wriggling trying to get out. "AHHHH! I'M BLIIIIND TEABAAAAAAAAAAAAA---" Is all he could shout as he disappeared along with Maleficent.


	3. Shana and the Girl's Night out

**Shana and the Girl's Night out – Chapter 3**

Shana and Tifa walked down the cobble streets to a small little house that was a bit more accentuated than the rest. Tifa opened the door and walked Shana in "AERITH!" Tifa shouted as they walked in. Aerith in her pink dress ran up from the computer terminal where Merlin and Cid were arguing.

"Yes Tifa?" Aerith tilted her head innocently as a huge smile appeared on her face. She stared at Shana and realized what was needed to be done. "Set her down on one of the chairs." Aerith instructed as Tifa did so. Aerith walked over to Shana checking her over with a Scan spell. "Scan!" The spell twinkled over Shana causing her to shiver slightly as Aerith held her hands back behind her, placing them gently on the small of her back. "Hmm…Okay I think I know what to do. Hold still please." Aerith asked in her very kind voice (**A/N: MANDY MOORE NOT MENA!** ) as she placed her hands on Shana, chanting softly. "Curaja!" a Bright light engulfs Shana entirely as her wounds close up within an instant. "There you go…Shana was it?" Shana looked up confused at how she knew her name. "Scan helps." Aerith winked as she stood back upright checking Shana over once more.

"Thanks…I guess." Shana muttered softly as she got up from the chair. She looked over at Tifa as she made her way towards Cid looking over his shoulder as he was working on the Claymores. "What's those?" Shana pointed to the screen, as Cid looked back being a little startled as he glared angrily at her.

Suddenly Aerith saw this, ran over, and grabbed Shana dragging her outside "We don't ask Shana! We just leave him be!" Aerith uttered as she took Shana outside. Tifa following. "See! Nice beautiful day instead of BEING STUFFY INSIDE!" Aerith shouted as she aimed it at the door to Cid inside as Tifa closed the door behind her.

Tifa walks behind them as Aerith guides Shana to the Bailey. She noticed a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walking behind them at a snail's pace. She ignored her…for now. They made their way to the Bailey as Aerith showed Shana the old castle. "Hollow Bastion…a beautiful place…"

Tifa nodded as she stood next to Aerith. Something got Aerith's attention, as she looked over her shoulder slightly, smiling a little before returning her attention to Shana. Shana looked back frowning. "Where am I?"

Aerith went to answer as she was interrupted as Jolie tackled her. "Momma!" Aerith giggled as she got up and hugged Jolie. "Me and Aerol got your letter! But Aerol was mean and made me go to sleep before reading it and he didn't even come to tuck me in mama! He is mean! Can I be there when you punish him?" Jolie asked after her long comment as she smiled innocently.

Aerith smiled back at her as she stood up lifting Jolie up with her. "Good, because the letter doesn't matter anyway." Aerith grinned at Jolie as she directed her to stand in front of her placing her hands on Jolie's shoulders. "_I am just glad I found Cloud before Jolie's curiosity got her here…_" Aerith thought for a moment before speaking. "Jolie why don't you go check on your father for me? He's inside Ansem's old lab."

Jolie grinned up as she stared at Aerith. "Kay!" She snuck out of her grip and ran towards the large building in the background behind the group.

Shana looked back remembering her from at the Academy. "Wait…wasn't that Jolina?" Aerith nodded. "So…your Aerol's mother?..." Shana giggled as she grinned mischievously. "Did you know Aerol has---?"

------------------------------------------------Meanwhile…in Ansem's study. ---------------------------------------------------------

Jolie ran through the corridor's shouting "Daddy! Daddy!" Repeatedly until she finally reaches, Ansem's torn up study. Paper's lay all over the floor as beakers litter the shelves throughout the room. She looked around the messy study confused. "Daddy!" She screamed as it echoed throughout the room. Suddenly one of the walls slide open and Jolie ran without looking. "Daddy!" She shouted as she hugged tightly onto the figures' leg.

Leon looked down raising an eyebrow at her. "Uuuhm…Jolie…wrong guy."

Jolie looked up as her eyes widened and her face turned beet red. "Sorry Uncle Squall."

"Leon!" he retorted.

After a short while, Cloud came up noticing Jolie. "Jolini!" (a nickname only her father was allowed to call her as such loved to pull disappearing acts) he picked her up hugging her in a tight embrace. "What are you doing here?"

"Mommy told me to come find you." Jolie said her blue eyes glittering into Clouds.

Cloud laughed as he looked around. "Leon I am sure you can handle that?" Leon nodded as Cloud put Jolie on his shoulders and jogged down the corridors after exiting the study.

"Yep…married life did him in…" Leon commented shaking his head as he walked back into the lab…then coming back out in a hastened walk.

"SQUALL! COME BACK HERE!" Shouted a brown-haired woman with a long blue dress running after him. "Angelo get him!" A small dachshund ran past Rinoa and dove at Squall tackling his leg and bringing him down to the ground. She grinned as she walked up to him. "Honey you know married life isn't that bad."

Squall rolled his eyes as he stared up at Rinoa. "I am never getting you another dog…you turn them into mean things that tackle me. That is why I didn't get you a Doberman."

Rinoa giggled as she walked past Squall. "And it's Leon!" Rinoa looked back glaring at him in a very mean stare. "…love you honey…" Rinoa nodded and turned back around smiling having a huge giggle fit as she made it across the corner. "…Yuffie's right…I am whipped…" Leon slapped his forehead as he glared down at Angelo. "You can let go now mutt." Angelo growled as he dove at Squall again aiming lower this time. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Leon's shouts echoed across the halls as Rinoa ran back.

--------------------------------------------------------- Back at the Bailey. ----------------------------------------------------------

Aerith looked back and smiled at Cloud as he carried Jolie on his back, neighing a little spoiling her rotten…as usual. "Cloud stop that! She is 12 y'know!"

Cloud raised his eyebrow at Aerith for a moment then looked up at Jolie "12 eh? BIRTHDAY PARTY!" Jolie squealed as he took her into the town.

"…Why do I bother…he's always gonna spoil her." Aerith shook her head at Cloud as she turned back towards Shana. "Sorry about that…Anyway, so Aerol eh?...He's that bad?...I'll have a talk with him…he usually listens to me. Speaking of which where is he? I mean Gaiden Academy isn't that far from here…"

Shana frowned as she explained what had happened at the academy…that Heartless appeared and attacked them and that she believes everyone was separated. Aerith frowned as concern came across her face. "Alright…Aerol is a tough guy he'll be fine…I am sure of it." Aerith said with worry in her voice, as she didn't quite believe herself.

Shana decided to chime in "Well if not he'll just continue to bug those things with the lifespan of a fly until they fall asleep." Aerith giggled, as Shana couldn't hold a high pitched giggle back either.

Tifa came up next to Aerith looking at Shana. "Yes I am sure he will be fine." Aerith nodded to Tifa smiling.

Shana turned around looking at Aerith and Tifa seeming a little confused. "So, Tifa I see you got a wedding ring on too. Whose the lucky guy?" a sly smirk came across her face as she stared at Tifa

Tifa's face turned beet red as she looked the other way and muttered the name.

"Didn't quite catch that…"

Tifa muttered it again a little louder this time.

"What is she saying?"

Aerith shrugged "Oh just tell her for Gaia's sake…"

Tifa turned around as she frowned a little nodding to Aerith. "His name is Seifer…"

Aerith giggled slightly as Shana looked on in disbelief. "Who?"

Tifa sighed as she began to speak but then they heard a loud crashing noise come from Merlin's house. "What in the world!" Tifa was the first to kick off the ground running towards the noise. Aerith and Shana were following in pursuit shortly after.

Merlin was casting spells like crazy out his door as Rajin was dodging each spell jumping back and forth tossing small rocks at him. A man with long white hair that flowed to the middle of his back and pale white skin walked up taking out a bow as he began to form small little arrows of light shooting them lazily at the house, missing on purpose. "Bring it on old man! C'mon Ken aim so we can raid the old goat's place y'know!" Rajin was backed up a little more as Merlin's Firaga spells were getting closer.

Tifa ran up sliding underneath Rajin sending him into the air. "Great it's the trouble makers again."

Aerith climbed up onto the railing and jumped on the roof across from Merlin's house. Shana followed Tifa and helped her deal with Ken. Aerith began to chant as her hands clenched together.

Tifa kept bouncing back and forth, as Merlin muttered angrily walking back inside as Cid's voice started to yell and so did Merlin's soon after.

Aerith began to raise her hands as her dress, and hair began to flutter, and small little crackles of green lightning like energy started to encircle her body climbing up her arms and into the palm of her hands.

Tifa looked up and saw what Aerith was doing so she grabbed Shana and ran back as Rajin and Ken got up after being knocked down by Tifa and Shana.

Clouds began to circle around the area as Aerith's chanting started to echo, Rajin and Ken looked up as their eyes widened in unison. They both knew this was not going to end well for them. Suddenly it began to rain as some formed into a ball above Aerith, it then started to get cold…very cold as the ball of water formed into ice. It launched into the air as Aerith's chanting could be heard all over the town.

Cloud turned around with Jolie still on his shoulder's frowned knowing what was going on…"Rajin and Ken…poor souls…" Cloud shrugged and handed the Sea-Salt Ice Cream to Jolie on his shoulders. "Please don't drip some on me this time Jolini." Cloud smiled slightly as he looked up…part of the ice cream dripping on his nose. He sighed shaking his head chuckling softly to himself as Jolina ate her ice cream happily, unaware of what her mother was doing.

Aerith herself began to hover over the ground as energy continued to spiral around her at a faster rate spiraling around the ice ball above her. She rose higher as the ball of ice came in front of her suddenly shattering as it reared back behind her. "Diamond Dust!" Aerith shouted as the shards of ice flung at Rajin and Ken pummeling them as the shards themselves was dulled by Aerith's magic. Rajin and Ken ran off as Aerith floated down gracefully her dress fluttering as she put her hand on the dress to prevent it from going up. (**Marilyn Monroe** **must add her.** ) She landed down in front of Tifa and Shana as she fell to her knees exhausted and breathing heavily.

Cloud walked up with Jolie still on his shoulders. He noticed Aerith on the ground and ran up to her frowning making sure she is alright. Jolie got off his shoulders as she ran to the other side of Aerith. "Aerith are you alright?" Cloud asked in a loud voice as he hugged her tightly. Jolie hugged Aerith around her waist.

Shana walked up frowning as she casted a Cure spell on Aerith "Cure. … Are you alright?" Shana tilted her head as she leaned forward not knowing she was imitating what Tifa was doing next to her.

Aerith looked up smiling, she giggled a little. "You are your mother's daughter." Shana stepped back a little raising her eyebrows. Aerith slapped her mouth as her eyes widened looking at Tifa. Tifa sighed slowly as she stood up flinging her hair back behind her.

Shana was blinking rapidly as a confused expression came across her face. Tifa sighed and looked at Shana walking up to her placing her hands on Shana's shoulders looking her straight in the eyes. "Shana…I know this may be difficult to hear…but the people who you think are your parents…aren't." Tifa frowned as she continued. Shana's eyes began to fill up with tears. "Shana I…am so sorry…I had to give you up for adoption 19 years ago…It was not an easy time for me…Seifer was still my boyfriend at the time and I was worried how he'd respond…he still doesn't know he has a daughter…namely you."

Shana began to cry as tears ran down her face and a small smile appeared on her face. "I…always had wondered why I didn't look like my 'parents' …I just never put two and two together I suppose…mom." Tifa smiled and hugged Shana as tight as she could…Tifa began to cry as well smiling as she embraced Shana. Aerith, Cloud, and Jolina smiled at the two hugging each other tighter due to the need to feel close…but Aerith frowned knowing they were stilling missing their son.

Cloud blinked as he realized the same thing. "Where's Aerol?..." Aerith looked up and frowned as she told him what Shana had told her. Cloud's eyes widened as he stood up, accidentally causing Aerith and Jolina to stand up with him. "Are you serious? Aerith…I got to go find him…watch over Jolie for me please." Cloud turned toward's Merlin's house opening the door as Cid and Merlin's argument could be heard in great detail.

Aerith got up and followed him "Jolie…go find Uncle Squall and Aunt Rinoa please…tell them to come talk to me as soon as possible…" Aerith resumed walking and entered Merlin's house.

"Yes…mommy…" Jolina ran towards the Postern leaving Tifa and Shana alone.

"Mom…I am so glad I finally found…my real mom…" Shana managed to say during her weepings.

"It's okay Shana…just remember I always loved you…despite what I did…and I still regret it to this day." Tifa remained hugging Shana tightly.

"Mom…don't…we're together finally." Shana smiled hugging Tifa tighter.

"Welcome home Shana…welcome…home." Tifa said as she stood back a little more smiling at Shana. "…well what do ya know…you got my eyes." Tifa grinned.

------------------------------------------------ Meanwhile in Merlin's House. --------------------------------------------------

"Cloud…we don't even know where to look!" Aerith said softly to Cloud ignoring Cid and Merlin's ranting.

"I know…but our son is out there somewhere lost probably starving." Cloud said glaring at Aerith.

"He never starves you know that…" Aerith smiled innocently at Cloud.

"…True I suppose but still he is in danger…I…can feel it…"

Merlin shouted suddenly as the Radar started to blip…it was huge. "Oh my stars…"

Cid's eyes widened as he began to tap the keys on the terminal. "That can't be right…" Aerith and Cloud turned and walked towards Cid and Merlin raising an eyebrow in unison.

"What is it Cid?" Aerith's green eyes glittered next to the terminal's radar screen.

"The Claymore's found something…rather large out by that castle in Dark Depths…something very powerful."

Cloud instantly knew whom it was as his eyes widened feeling a bit overwhelmed. "Sephiroth…here? Now?" Aerith hugged Cloud's arm as he stared at the screen. "We must deal with him first…Aerol can take care of himself…more or less." Aerith smiled and nodded.

"Yes he is Cloud…now…let's go deal with Sephiroth." Aerith dragged Cloud out of the door.

"But I don't have my sword!" Cloud shouted as he let himself be dragged by Aerith.

"Oh swords, swords, and more swords…I got a surprise for you when we get there anyway now c'mon!" Aerith led him to Dark Depths. Tifa and Shana followed wiping their tears.

Aerith, Cloud, Shana and Tifa arrived at the ledge of Dark Depths…only to find two people fighting…Shana recognized one of them but the other…no clue. "…Drake?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Heya first time I decided to do this sooo bare with me. Okay disclaimer time. I do not own Aerith, Cloud, Tifa, Leon (squall), Rinoa, Angelo, the Heartless, the Nobodies, The Unknowns, the worlds, the airships, the gummi ships, space, time and/or the continuum they remain. Also, I do not own Cid, Merlin, Minnie, Pluto, Donald, Goofy, and Sora…nor do I own any KH or FF characters I will be using in this story…they are all owned by Disney and Square-Enix. However…Shana, Leon (to be introduced), Drake, Lanalk, Low-Tide, Mystica, Skye (to be introduced), and Aqua are not mine but are my friend's that I play Neverwinter Nights with on a server. Aerol however –is- my character on this so I do own Aerol and all rights and such to him. thumbs up So anyway Chapter 4 will be coming –very- soon:D R&R please! Keep me supported if ya like the story! More on the way.


	4. Drake's Folly

**_Okay. Sorry I took so long to submit this...dang writer's block...also no reviews. ;; I am gonna cry. Anyway. Please PLEASE R&R If you do I will give ya a cookie. Anyway. Here is CHapter 4...Disclaimer I own nothing except Aerol. THAT IS IT...>> So be happy with it. Please? Sooo on with the story!_  
**

**

* * *

**

**Drake's Folly – Chapter 4**

"…Drake?" Shana asked as she walked up with Aerith, Cloud, and Tifa.

Drake turned around glaring at them with supreme anger in his eyes as he kept dodging Sephiroth's Masamune.

"Give it up boy…you stand no chance against ME!" Sephiroth shouted across the expanse between him and Drake.

"I don't care! Whoever you are…your going to pay for ruining my hair!" Said the platinum blonde as mud covered half of it in patches.

Shana blinked as she watched the two resume. "What a drama queen…"

Aerith and Cloud raises an eyebrow in unison at Shana, but shook their head and focused on Drake and Sephiroth. "He can't beat him alone…I…am the only one who can beat him…" Cloud muttered. Aerith heard him however and reached her hand back.

Aerith's hand suddenly met the back of Cloud's head making a loud smacking noise as Sephiroth stopped sending Drake back into a wall with one hit with the blunt end of his hilt "Cloud we all can help you!" Sephiroth smirked as he saw Aerith as he stood up right.

"So…princess we finally meet again hmm?" Sephiroth grinned as he looked over at Cloud and Aerith.

Aerith's eyes widened as she stepped back a moment, Cloud ignoring the big red hand mark on the back of his head rushing in front of Aerith "Leave her alone Sephiroth! This is between you and me!"

Aerith frowned as she took out Princess Guard and entered into a battle stance. "No Cloud…it's between him…and US." She jumped next to him as she gave him a small smile before turning back to Sephiroth with a serious look on her face.

Cloud ignored her a moment as Sephiroth charged, Cloud met his blade with a loud clashing noise. "Give it up Sephiroth…you were just born to lose!" They pushed each other off with their swords as they stood there waiting for each other to attack.

Meanwhile Aerith was climbing the rock preface while Shana ran over to Drake and began to heal his wounds she was considerably worried. Aerith reached the top of the preface as she entered into a praying position her glowing viridian eyes hiding behind her eyelids as her mouth began to form words energy began to grow around her as Cloud distracted Sephiroth. Suddenly a Halo formed around Cloud's head as him and Sephiroth began to fight. "Auto-Life!" Aerith shouted as she stood up before placing her staff in front of her readying to attack.

Sephiroth growled as he saw the halo and broke off as he charged towards Aerith. Cloud shouted in response "Aerith! Run!" Shana turned around as Drake started to wake up. She couldn't move as Sephiroth ran towards Aerith, jumping up into the air that felt like slow-motion to everyone there including to Aerith as she held her staff out bracing for whatever would come.

Sephiroth raised his Masamune as he jumped over Aerith as he was about to sling it down at her to pierce her skin. "Aerith!" Cloud shouted as he ran towards her.

For Aerith time slowed to almost a stop as she looked around Tifa was right behind her as she felt herself be pushed as the Masamune pierced the ground between the two of them. Aerith hit the ground as she looked back and saw Sephiroth land behind Tifa. "Tifa watch out!" as she held her hand out a large blast of Ice flowed out of her hand and hit Sephiroth right in the face hard. Sending him wincing back a little as Tifa looked back and started fighting with Sephiroth, keeping him away from his Masamune. Aerith stood up and picked it up, blinking as she could barely hold it up. "Wow…this thing is heavy…" Aerith stood there wobbling as the Masamune was barely over the ground as she used all her might to swing I upward into the sky just as Cloud was above her, he reached down as it flung into the air grabbing the hilt as he dove at Sephiroth holding the Masamune in hand.

Tifa dove out of the way. Just then, Cloud felt himself being stopped as Drake was dragging an unconscious Shana with him tossing her to the side as he held Cloud back from Sephiroth who was already bleeding. "He…he…he…he…What's wrong puppet?...Cannot handle my apprentice?" Cloud glared at him as he took advantage of the moment taking his masamune as his wing wrapped around him as he disappeared, Drake shortly after as well. Echoing words, "We'll meet again. That is a guarantee…" Aerith ran over to Shana and began to help her, as she was concerned for her.

"Curaga!" Aerith shouted as healing energies enveloped Shana the bruise on her head disappearing as Cloud limped over to Aerith as Tifa ran to the other side of Shana tears filling her eyes.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Tifa looked down at Shana as a tear dropped from her face onto Shana's forehead.

Aerith nodded letting a small smile appear on her face as she stood up. Suddenly they all heard a 'poof' noise by the Dark Depth's ledge. Tifa picked Shana up and walked towards the noise as Aerith and Cloud ran. They saw Jolina there glaring up at a woman with green skin wearing nothing but black as Aerol rolled out from under her robes unconscious looking horribly pale. "What did you do to my brothah!" Jolina shouted as her hands clenched into fists.

Maleficent gave a small cackle. "Why my dear girl…I am merely showing him the truth…" she grinned evilly as Heartless appeared around Aerol, picking him up and dragging him over towards the Dark Depth's ledge. Maleficent walked backwards still staring at Jolina. "I am sure you would like to as well my dear?"

Jolina suddenly stood up right, as she seemed to be in a hypnotic state. Aerith gasped as Cloud dove down slashing at Maleficent growling. "Leave my daughter alone witch!"

Maleficent jumped back as Jolina was released. "Whelp!...Fine…the boy here will do just fine…he has…uses. Heartless…go! Now!" Suddenly large Soldier Heartless appeared all around as the ones that were carrying Aerol disappeared over the ledge. Maleficent in pursuit as she too disappeared over the ledge.

Cloud growled angrily as he spiraled annihilating all the heartless around him in one fell swoop. Aerith was already at the ledge by this point as Tifa was still climbing down with Shana on her shoulder. Cloud ran towards the ledge. "Aerol!" he stopped as he reached Aerith. "Aerith…where are they?" Aerith frowned as she looked up at him and pointed towards the castle in front of them.

"He's…in Kingdom Heartless…" Aerith's face grew pale as Cloud looked over at the Castle, his mako enhancements allowing him to see where Maleficent warped to in the castle, seeing Aerol being carried by Heartless into a chamber in front of her as the door closed behind Maleficent he could see no more.

"Aerith…what is she going to do to him?..." Aerith's face grew more pale as she looked over at the castle feeling the energy gathering…

"…Something that is going to change the tide of battle…if she does what I think she is going to do to Aerol…we're all in a lot of trouble." Cloud finally realized what she meant as his eyes widened, grabbing Aerith's hand, running to Jolina picking her up as he ran towards Hollow Bastion again. Tifa ran after them with Shana over her shoulder.

Meanwhile in Merlin's House

"Well well…look who it is. Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Cid said with a smile as he walked up to Sora patting him on the back hard. Sora winced a little as Cid's hand made repeated slapping noises along his back.

"H-hey Cid…we missed you too." Sora walked it off as Donald casted a Cure spell on Sora's back making sure Cid didn't see it, Goofy was unaware naturally anyway as he noticed a bright and shiny book on Merlin's shelf, walking up to it trying to reach it.

"So how y'all been?" Cid walked back to his computer picking up his pack of cigarettes taking one out and lighting it up. (**A/N: KIDS JUST SAY NO TO ANY TYPE OF INHALEMENT! Including drugs, paint, cigarettes etc…I am in no way shape or form supporting Smoking…BEWARE! This is your official warning…just say to no drugs. Considers Cigarettes a drug Thank you.)**

"Well…right now Queen Minnie sent us to find a kid named Aerol…do you know anyone by that name?" Sora walked up to Cid coughing a little as the smoke hit his mouth.

Cid chuckled at Sora's reaction, but then started to think. "Hmm…Aerol? Hey you old goat in the back! Isn't Aerol the name o' Cloud an' Aerith's son!"

Merlin's hat peeked up from the banister next to the bookcase in the back of his house. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU MALE MARILYN MONROE WANNABE?" Merlin's head peeked out from the bookcase entirely as he glared at Cid. "Oh…Sora! Donald! Goofy! You're here! I finally have some INTELLIGENT company." Merlin walked over to Sora, Donald and Goofy smiling.

Cid was muttering angrily as Merlin spoke up again. "Aerol?...Oh the lad with the ice issues…yes…yes I do recall him. Nice boy, very respectful and well mannered…he got that from his mother no doubt. UNLIKE someone else in this room!" Merlin shouted as he glared back at Cid.

Sora stepped back a little as he gave a nervous grin. Donald walked up to Goofy poking him with his staff "Whats you doinsch ghoofey?"

"Oh hello dere Donald…I'ma just lookin' a these here fancy bouks." Goofy still stared up at the books as Donald shrugged and turned back towards Sora and the others.

Suddenly Merlin turned towards the Bailey. "What in the name of books is that!" Merlin felt something bad coming…a large wave of evil energy…but he could not tell what it is just simply a force of dark energy washing over him…for the first time in many years…Merlin started to tremble.

Cid got up and walked to Merlin. "What is it old goat?" Merlin did not respond which caused Cid to worry. "Merlin?...What is wrong?..." Cid turned to Sora. "Sora…go check outside…something isn't right. I've never seen the old man like this."

Sora nodded and ran out along with Donald, but Goofy stayed back…no one knew why…Goofy didn't even know why. Sora, and Donald reached the outside just to see the entire sky was black. The Street lamps flickered on soon after as the clouds blocked out the sun. "What in the world?...Donald?..." Sora looked to Donald who just looked confused. They heard a loud bang towards the Bailey. Sora and Donald ran towards the noise. Curious as to what it was.

They finally reached the Bailey to find Cloud fighting off Heartless as Aerith was casting Cura spells like crazy. Jolina gripping Aerith's skirt tightly. Tifa ran up the broken bailey with Shana on her shoulder just as she reached Sora nodding to him as she ran towards Merlin's house. Sora and Donald were in shock as they saw Cloud take on barrages of Heartless over, and over again. After much fighting Cloud was starting to become exhausted, his breath was rapid and heavy.

Sora and Donald ran to help as Aerith stopped casting cure spells. She then started to cast Thundara on the surrounding Heartless raising her hands into the air as Jolina tightened her grip on her mother's skirt as electricity gathered around her and Aerith before arcing around Cloud annihilating the surrounding Heartless. Cloud fell to one knee breathing heavily as Aerith ran up to comfort her husband. Jolina was looking around confused when Sora and Donald got to her. "What's wrong with Daddy?" she asked as she gripped Sora's hand looking up scared.

Sora looked down at her as Donald ran to help Aerith. Sora kneeled down to be eye-level to her. "He's just hurt Jolina…he'll be alright. Aerith will make sure of that." Sora said with a smile. Jolina smiled back before running towards Cloud, dragging Sora with her. "Whoooaaa!"

Aerith kept casting Curaga spells on Cloud healing his wounds quickly, but by the fourth spell, he was all right. Cloud slowly stood upright. Aerith followed as she helped Donald up. Jolina ran up letting go of Sora's hand as she wrapped her arms around Cloud's thigh. "Daddy!" Cloud nearly stumbled back, but Aerith held him up. Cloud nodded to Aerith as he smiled and looked down rubbing his hand over Jolina's blonde locks glancing into her crystal blue eyes.

"What's wrong Jolini?" Cloud smile got bigger as he picked her up. "I am okay. I told you I would be." Cloud laughed a little as Jolina leaned into him hugging him in a tight embrace. He smiled as he hugged her back. Aerith smiled as tears appeared into her emerald eyes. "Now…" Cloud put Jolina down as he looked at Aerith, and Jolina. "Let's go get Aerol!" He said, as his face grew serious and determined. Jolina raised an eyebrow, but then nodded. Sora and Donald looked at each other a moment, then nodded in agreement as Sora's Keyblade appeared in his hand, and Donald took out his Staff as they all walked towards Dark Depths.

--------------------------------Meanwhile In the Mountains----------------------

Mulan and Low-Tide (AKA Saladin Lowellrune) made their way down the mountainside with Mystica over Low's shoulder. "Low-Tide we're nearly there." She pointed to the small village at the bottom of the hill. "We'll rest there."

* * *

_**Wow...wonder what is gonna happen with Mystica and Low-Tide...AND WHAT ABOUT AEROL!...I am sorry I love cliff-hangers. Well here it is. Again please R&R. peace -Gets to work on Chapter 5- Oo;**_  



	5. Mystica's Mistake

Chapter 5 – Mystica's Mistake

Mystica was running from behind the Castle it was snowing once more as something from the mountain flew down from the sky. "No…no…no! Why didn't I listen! Why did I …why did I have to release that stupid dragon!" Just as she made it to the small bridge between the courtyard and the castle, a blue dragon with snow-eyebrows, and long claws made of ice and green eyes. She goes to run but cannot move as the dragon's green eyes pierce her soul.

The Dragon rears his head as he is about to dive at her. Just as she is about to be swept up by the Dragon as he lunges at her the dragon is stopped by a large halberd and blade. Lanalk and Low-Tide stumble backwards as Aqua jumps up shouting like Xenia Warrior Princess (**A/N: C'mon, she is perfect for it…and I like the noise. LOL**) while her blade sends the dragon backwards with a combined effort.

The dragon staggers to his feet as his wings expand out slits along his back. He stands up right on two legs as he flies up into the air, breathing cold whirling ice currents upon the group as they all fall to one knee breathing heavily trying to regain their warmth. Cloud runs in shouting "Everyone get back! Your not match for him!" Just then, a Heartless Symbol flashes on the Dragon's chest as Maleficent descends onto the Guard tower roof behind the Dragon.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAAA…oh how lovely… I didn't know he possessed –this- much strength when I sealed him away…from you." Maleficent gave an evil grin as Cloud rushed at the Dragon. The dragon flew back into the air as Aerith and Yuffie ran out from the castle. Mystica stood back up as the others did as well…no one ran they stood their ground knowing what they had to do.

"Can we pull it off with just the four of us?" Lanalk quirked his eyebrow as he looked for Mystica to answer.

"I …am not sure…without Shana, Ken, and Drake we're going to have a lot of problems." Mystica seemed out of breath as her knees buckled from the cold. Just then, Auron rushed into the scene swinging his blade wildly at the Dragon to help Cloud. Aerith was not far behind but Yuffie stayed back with Mystica.

"Cloud be careful! Don't hurt him!" Aerith shrieked as she saw him cut a couple of scales off the Dragon's mighty thigh.

"I am trying to honey but he ain't pulling punches!" Cloud shouted back as he was bushed back, his feet grinding ridges into the stone ground below them.

"Cloud watch it!" Auron shouted as the Dragon's tail swiped Cloud up into the air as the Dragon took flight with Cloud in a tail hold Cloud's sword fell to the ground.

"Cloud!" Aerith looked down at the ground knowing she had to do it…to protect the love of her life. "…So be it…" She glared back up at Maleficent whom was cackling horribly. "I am sorry…" She raised her hands into the air giving a nod to Lanalk, Low-Tide, Aqua, and Mystica. Yuffie grabbed Mystica's hand and looked up at the Dragon. Aerith began to chant soft words as a pink aura surrounded her. The outline of Lanalk began to glow red, as Low-Tide's began to glow silver, Aqua's began to emit soft yellow aura around her, as Mystica's outline emitted lavender.

Soon after Yuffie became engulfed in a white light as, the light began to dim over time as energy grew in each of them. Aerith started to hover over the ground as Jolina ran up crying. "No Mommy don't do it! Please!" Aerith frowned as she heard her daughter's voice, but she knew what she had to do…Just then as Aerith started to rise she began to have flash backs of what happened before all of this.

7 days ago

"Run Low-Tide! It's coming!" Mulan shouted as a portal opened below her, sucking her into a strange dark room with a white floor with only a strange white mist emitting a soft light.

Low-Tide was running with Mystica on his back slowly beginning to wake up. "Agh!" Low-Tide shouted as his foot was hit with a quarterstaff tossed by one of the Soldier Heartless. Behind that Heartless were a countless amount, thousands and thousands of Heartless of all shapes and sizes walking down the mountainside.

Mystica rolled down the mountainside as Low-Tide started to get up. He picked her up again and started running cradling her. Her eyes opened up as she noticed who was carrying her. She did not recognize the man too well. She had seen him at the Academy a few times but now that she saw him and got a good look, she recognized him. "…Saladin?" …Low-Tide looked down raising an eyebrow when he too recognized her.

"Mystica?...figures…" Low-Tide kept running, but picked up his pace the snow crackling beneath him as the Heartless behind the two of them went from walking…to running. The mass amounts of Heartless shouting raising their weapons starting to make weird quirking noises that echoed across the mountainside.

Mystica noticed that there was a village on the valley below. She couldn't let anything bad happen to them, she reached out her hand towards it chanting as energy began to cackle around her body, shocking Low-Tide a few times, as he winces while running. She released a huge bolt of lightning towards the upper part of the mountain "Thundaga!" she shouted as the bolt hurled towards the Mountain blasting it with a magnificent display of Fireworks she had ever seen. The Heartless looked back and saw this as it started to avalanche. She tapped Low-Tide's shoulder. "Saladin…behind you." Low-Tide turned back, saw the avalanche, and started to run faster as fast as his legs would let him. He started to make his way to a cliff-side to make it to the safety of the hidden cove of the mountain that only he and Mulan knew about. The Heartless were swept up in one fell swoop as Low-Tide and Mystica dove into the cove protecting themselves from the evils abode. (**A/N: Yes, I know that rhymed…I went for it. I hope ya like it at least. )**

…Meanwhile…

Mulan was becoming more frantic as she looked around for the answer of her location. She saw a little boy with brown hair, and glowing green eyes…strange green eyes…who would have them? Mulan took a step further to look at the little boy who could not have been older than 7 or 8 years old. "Hello?...Are you alright?" Mulan reached out her hand to raise the child's head touching his chin as the whole room lit up into a huge white room as his hair color turned blue and he stood.

"Who are you?" the little boy said as he stood up looking at Mulan as she too stood up.

"I am Mulan, who are you?" Mulan smiled as she tilted her head at the strange now blue-haired boy.

"I am…Xarelo." Mulan smiled as she went to shake his hand. Xarelo looked at it strangely as he returned her hand shake.

"So what are you doing here? This room is so bright now…why was it so dim?" Mulan looked around the room and saw so many pictures that were drawn around the room.

Suddenly a girl with bright blonde hair appeared in the room. "Oh My!" she shouted as she saw Mulan. She rushed to Xarelo and hid him from Mulan. "Who are you and why were you talking to Xarelo!" Mulan was taken aback by this and bowed.

"I deeply apologize. I hope I did not offend you by talking to your son." Mulan lifted from her bowed state as she looked into the girl's eyes, they were a bright blue. Mulan than realized she couldn't be the Childs mother. He was too old. She continued to stare at the 16 year-old blonde. "I am Mulan. What is your name miss?" She extended her hand again to shake the Blonde's hand.

"I am Naminé." She reached out shaking Mulan's hand. "And this is Xarelo…" she said sadly. This caught Mulan's attention.

"What's wrong?" Mulan tilted her head in curiosity as Naminé let Xarelo play with his toys.

"You see Mulan…Xarelo…shouldn't exist…he…as well as myself are Nobodies…" Naminé began to explain as Mulan interrupted.

"What! You aren't nobodies! Your people just like me!" Mulan said a little louder than she should have. "And everyone has the right to exist."

Naminé looked back at Xarelo watching him play with Crayons on the paper she gave him on the floor. "No Mulan…you don't understand…we're Nobodies…You know of the Heartless correct?" Mulan nodded. "Well you see…when a person's heart is taken by the Heartless we are the end result of that…the person is split into two…their Heart is taken from them as their soul is released and corrupted into a Heartless…while their Body…is resulted into us…Nobodies…"

Mulan was taken aback to this new information…"How do you know all of this?" Naminé simply shrugged. She never knew why she had all this information hidden within her…she just knew. "So who's Nobody are you?"

Naminé looked down a moment before looking back up to Mulan. "Her name is …Kairi I think…" she let out a soft sigh as she continued. "Xarelo…he was forced into his condition…he can't do as much as he used to…like his real self was very adept in magic…Black Magic…but whenever he is in trouble a strange blue woman in some sort of ice bikini and a white mantle appears and obliterates them with some sort of…ice attack. She picks him up usually afterwards and calms him down…It is all very odd. But I suppose its just some ability of his. Like mine…" Mulan was dumbfounded as she absorbed all this new knowledge.

"So…who's Nobody is he?" Mulan motioned to Xarelo as he started to play with blocks, building an actual skyscraper out of it that reached the ceiling.

Naminé turned to the window by the large table. "He's the Nobody of" ---

Meanwhile in the Hidden Cove

Low-Tide and Mystica were nearing a light at the end of the tunnel. "We're almost there Saladin!" Mystica clapped her hands slightly as a Light emitted from her. They both decided to make a run for the opening. Just as they exited, a bright flash appeared above the valley as something black was spinning above it. Low-Tide and Mystica looked at each other and started to run for it immediately.

Meanwhile back at the White Room

Naminé turned and looked at Xarelo as he started to grow up suddenly. "Xarelo?..." He grew up into what seemed like an 18 year-old. Naminé and Mulan blinked rapidly as they saw this transformation tilting their heads. "Xarelo what's wrong?"

Xarelo turned around looking at them as an Unknown robe appeared around him instead of the white T-Shirt and jeans he was wearing. "It's time…" Xarelo disappeared into a portal that appeared behind him. Naminé ran in after him as well as Mulan.

Back at the Valley Village

Low-Tide and Mystica looked up, as a portal appeared right behind the person in a black robe as Xarelo floated out of it glaring at her. "Xhanas! What are you doing!" Xhanas turned around grinning evilly.

"So I see you finally woke up. Got tired of being a child?" Xhanas lowered her hood as pure blonde hair fell to the sides of her face and down to the middle of her back. Just then, Naminé and Mulan walked out of the portal falling down to the ground as they screamed. Xarelo acted quickly as he pulled back his hand as two chains the ice chains separated linked with another ice link until they both reached Naminé and Mulan in time as they stopped falling and were lowered to the ground gently.

"I see you haven't lost your touch too much." Xhanas commented as she sneered at Xarelo.

"Jealous much?" Xarelo grinned. "Now…why are you harassing these people? You know the plan…" Xhanas rolled her eyes at Xarelo.

"Xarelo go back to your stupid little lab-rat way of studying Naminé. I know Xemnas asked you to report everything on her until you have something significant. Which I still don't understand why he wants her…" Xhanas growled at Naminé who just stared at Xarelo like she had been betrayed.

"Xhanas it's not to study Naminé it's to guard her from the likes of you! The ones who HAVE betrayed the Organization such as yourself…I was told earlier to seal you away with the others…Xemnas is sick of your interference with the other worlds…he doesn't want us to be known yet! –And- you have –witnesses- now! So it is time Xhanas…for you to go away…for eternity." Xarelo held out his hand at Xhanas as she extended two Diamond swords. Xarelo's hand was still extended as he continued to chant softly. Energy spiraling around his arm as an Ice Spear launched at Xhanas annihilating one of her swords.

"Naminé we got to help him…somehow." Mulan said. Naminé was still in shock but nodded. She knew what he meant and now it was her turn.

Mystica and Low-Tide looked at each other with puzzling looks on their faces. But followed them.

Xarelo held out his hand, as it began to glitter. Xhanas started growling just as her nails grew longer and longer. She reared back her hand as the nails grew into claws each nail was at least 18 inches long. "So…shall we begin puppet?" Xhanas stared at Xarelo taunting him.

Xarelo's hand flashed in a bright blue light as a long Ice Spear with an ice chain at the bottom of it as it flicked upward at Xhanas he glared at her. "Let's do it…useless witch!"

Xarelo charged Xhanas with his Ice spear the small chain on the bottom flinging around in the wind of the battle in the air.

Xhanas held her hands out towards Xarelo launching forth the diamond nails; she lifted her hands up into the air as energy begins to build up above her. Xarelo spun his spear reflecting the diamond nails to the ground, but only slightly as one strayed hitting him in the shoulder. He cried out in pain as he held his shoulder a moment, Xhanas giggling at his pain.

The energy gathering above Xhanas started to get larger and larger as Xarelo kept trying to kick up energy to flicker a response from his mild healing powers, but to no avail as he left his shoulder bleeding he rose higher into the sky as his eyes closed.

Naminé, Mulan, Low-Tide, and Mystica all made their way to the top of the castle. Mulan was the first one to reach the top. Noticing the energy gathering and Xarelo rising up into the air. Naminé saw Xarelo. Her face paled as she hid her face looking away instantly. Low-Tide and Mystica looked at each other shrugging not sure what was going on in the first place.

Xarelo kept rising up into the air just as Xhanas finished gathering her energy, she grinned evilly as her hands began to glow. "Time to finish this…Xarelo." She spat at his name as her hands started to glow brighter and brighter with each passing second.

Xhanas launched the orb of energy at Xarelo shouting "Diamond Sphere!" The large energy ball hardened into purest diamond ever to grace the planet, it was a beautiful white with a blue center. As it was hurled towards Xarelo, but Xarelo had a plan. He suddenly shifted himself towards the Diamond orb throwing his Ice Spear straight at the Diamond Orb.

Xhanas raised an eyebrow at Xarelo as the Ice Spear met her Diamond Orb the Ice Spear pierced straight through the Diamond Sphere and flung straight into the center. Suddenly energy began to crackle around the sphere that was still going towards Xarelo. He did nothing to move as it kept moving closer and closer. Xhanas was chuckling uncertainly as she watched.

Xarelo then closed his eyes as energy began to build up around him, his hands met together as the Diamond Sphere engulfed him. Xarelo's chanting resonating from within the sphere. Xhanas quirked both eyebrows as she was in awe of her own work. Suddenly the Diamond Sphere burst apart as Xarelo held his hands out towards Xhanas. "Xhanas…I think your better off alone." As Xarelo said these words, black orbs began to surround Xhanas. She kept looking around nervously now that her prized attack had failed her. The Black orbs engulfed her as she let out a shriek of horror. When all five orbs engulfed her, they suddenly disappeared as Xarelo released his stance. "X-zone…" Xarelo floated down, now completely exhausted from the long battle he started to fall down towards the ground no longer able to hold himself up.

Low-Tide and Mystica were in total awe at this point, as Mulan's jaw dropped from the occurrence. Naminé however ran towards Xarelo's direction just as he passed them from the sky. Xarelo was now unconscious at this point. However, just then Xhanas laughing could be heard echoing from everywhere. "You think you could get rid of me without payback…I don't think so…I may be sealed now, but that doesn't mean I can't still use my connection to you brother! Now you pay the price for mucking with your older sister!" Just then Xarelo stopped falling as he started rising up into the air again. Just then, he was flung backwards into the Castle's rear courtyard. Mystica was the first to notice and made her way there, as Naminé, Mulan, and Low-Tide soon followed. Naminé's body flickered slightly but soon stopped afterwards. "Xarelo!" Naminé shouted as Xarelo's body jerked from being stopped in mid-air above the rear courtyard.

A beautiful girl with red-brownish hair stood in the courtyard's edge, playing with a few flowers from the meadow behind her, her long pink kimono dress was wrapped with a flower sash, tied perfectly in the back as her gown flowed from an uncertain wind. Princess Kairi then started a long walk along the courtyard's meadow, unaware of what was occurring above her. She heard the name Xarelo being shouted and looked towards the noise. She saw Naminé, Mulan, Low-Tide, and Mystica all staring above the center of the courtyard. She gasped softly as her left hand graced her lips seeing Xarelo's lifeless body hovering over the center of the huge meadow. Blood kept dripping from the wound on his left shoulder as a large blue crystal suddenly pierced through the ground in front of Xarelo. Xarelo's body floated towards the crystal. Suddenly being engulfed by it. "Xarelo…" Princess Kairi and Naminé both said at the same time. Kairi made her way to the crystal just as Naminé did as well. Mulan, Low-Tide and Mystica soon followed.

Kairi was the first to reach the Crystal as she looked up into it seeing Xarelo lay in it unconscious, almost seeming to be asleep. Kairi was about to place her hand onto the crystal, but stopped as she saw Naminé and the others. "Mulan…who are these people?" Princess Kairi looked back to them as her hands placed themselves back in front of her entwined.

Mulan bowed quickly as she answered "Forgive me Princess Kairi, but this is Naminé, Saladin, and Mystica." Gesturing to each person, she mentioned.

Naminé curtsied, as did Mystica, but Low-Tide just stood his ground as he crossed his arms. "Look little girl, what's going on here?" Mulan raised an eyebrow in utter shock of Low-Tide's folly.

Kairi giggled at Low-Tide. "Saladin right? I see." Kairi giggled again. "Whew…you smell…like…the ocean at Low Tide. Sir Saladin! I hereby change your name by royal decree. To Low-Tide." Kairi smiled innocently at Saladin thusly changing his name. Low-Tide however was furious. He went to grab his Halberd just as Mulan stopped him.

"Princess…that is enough." Mulan said warning the princess politely. Kairi simply nodded as she turned back around to face the crystal.

Mystica stepped forward towards the crystal placing her hand upon it. "It feels so cold… Do you think he'll be alright in there?"

Naminé and Kairi both nodded at the same time. Mulan raised an eyebrow noticing the two and realized. "Wait…" everyone looked towards Mulan. "Uhm...never mind…nothing important. Anyway, shouldn't we get some rest? I mean we all seemed to have had a long day…and Xarelo looks like he's just asleep…he should be fine." Everyone simply nodded, except Kairi who was curious as to what had happened.

"What happened Mulan?" Kairi asked wrapping her arms around Mulans'. Mulan sighed as they all made their way into the castle, resting up.

Over the past 6 days, 23 hours, and 45 minutes it was relatively peaceful. They all tried to figure out a way to rescue Xarelo, but failed each time.

Princess Kairi walked out onto the meadow, tilting her head noticing there was more than one strange figure out by Xarelo's imprisoned body. She ran over "How did you get past the guards!" Kairi shouted as she made her way to them seeing a rather large group come from a strange ship at the other end of the meadow. Naminé watched from one of the large libraries within the castle, looking over the elegant ancient Chinese meadow.

Cloud was the first to turn around noticing Kairi; Sora was behind him still examining the crystal with Aerith and Jolina. Merlin and Cid were still yelling at each other in the-larger-than-average gummi ship. "Hello?"

Kairi looked up at Cloud her eyes widening. "H-hello…wh…what are you all doing here?" Cloud smirked shaking his head at Kairi. He looked towards Aerith.

"Hey Aerith…can you please deal with her. I'll see if we can't free him." Cloud took out his buster sword that he picked up from Merlin's house.

Aerith giggled at Cloud as she made her way to Kairi kneeling down to look her in the eye. "Hello. I am Aerith." She smiled as she held her hand out to Kairi.

"I am Kairi." She smiled back at Aerith shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Kairi. Do you know what happened to him?" Aerith looked back towards the crystal where Xarelo was encased.

"I am not sure… I just saw him float over here, and the crystal grew from the ground and absorbed him into it." Aerith frowned at Kairi as she explained what had happened.

"Thank you Kairi. Now we know a little bit, of what happened to him. Was there anyone else around here that would know?" Aerith gave Kairi a fake smile. Just then Naminé walked out into the meadow.

Kairi looked back, smiling and hugged Naminé "Hi Naminé, everything alright?"

Naminé nodded as she embraced Kairi, but let go soon after as she walked to Aerith. "He protected us…you know." Aerith smiled and nodded somehow knowing. "He was very nice; he kept me company while I was forced to be alone…please help him. I am worried." Naminé grew saddened as Aerith hugged her.

"It's okay Naminé. We'll make sure he's alright…we need his help anyway." Naminé looked up tilting her head a little.

Mystica, Low-Tide, and Mulan then came out finally seeing the large gummi ship. Low-Tide walked up to the Crystal, as did Mulan talking to Sora and Jolina, despite Sora having a staring problem at Kairi. Mystica walked up to the Crystal tilting her head, ignoring the others, having an idea after six days of planning. Shana finally cheered in as she walked out of the Gummi ship screaming loudly "Mouse!" Tifa walked out slowly shaking her head laughing as Queen Minnie exited sighing shaking her head as well.

Mystica placed her hand on the crystal. Suddenly it began to glow dim at first as Mystica began to chant softly. The Crystal emitted a bright blue light. Just then, Lanalk and Aqua made their way out of the Gummi ship holding hands, and ran towards the group looking worried. The light from the crystal grew brighter just as Mystica started to glow lavender, Lanalk red, Aqua yellow, Low-Tide silver, and Aerith pink, Shana's wasn't seeable as it was clear as crystal. The Crystal started to float upward reacting to the spell Mystica casted.

---------------------------------

To Be Continued…

---------------------------------

Okay now for me. SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE! I kept getting writer's block. And I apologize for the cliffy, but all will be explained SOON! I promise this time it won't take long! Not like this one did! Thanks for the reviews!

**Kairi159: **Yes I do too! And a lot more of it will occur after this chapter! And Sorry for the long wait!

**Twlightwing: **Thank you:D I totally agree! and I will! Sorry for taking so long! Chapter 6 will be updated much sooner! MUCH MUCH sooner!


End file.
